霆峰 暗星 45
by fracysun
Summary: 补档45


【霆峰】《暗星》连载（四十五）

fracysun

Work Text:

离开三清堂的半途，阿霆遇见了候在临水长廊尽头的林明。

"要走了？"林明侧过身来，向他递出一包烟。

"恩。"阿霆看着他犹豫了一下，还是从他手中抽出了一支。

相较从前，林明的样貌精悍了许多。在阿霆印象中，他是一个心思缜密，冷静自持的人，权力欲也不重，很难想象他会落入May的温柔陷阱里不可自拔。

"不再多待几天？"林明一面问，一面给他点烟，"你的伤没关系吗？"

"这点伤不算什么。我已经躺了一天，够了。"何况，此地不宜久留，多待一秒就多一分危险。这后半句阿霆并没有说出口。

"呵，"林明一笑，"有人在等你吧？"

"…"

"收到你还活着的消息，我并不觉得很意外。一直以来，我都有个预感，总觉得你没有死。不过我倒是没想到，你会自投罗网，也是为了那个人？"

"…"

"切，不想说就算了。"林明耸耸肩，收起了笑容。

两人各自无话，沉默着抽了会烟。

"上个月，我把麦珍妮送去国外戒毒了。"林明看着水面说。

"也好。"阿霆点头，"看样子你早有计划。"

"谈不上什么计划。"他停顿了一下，"霆哥，其实…你会不会看不起我？"

"我？"阿霆苦笑，"我现在能站在这里还要感谢你，又有什么资格看不起你？何况，你总有你的苦衷吧。"

"没有苦衷。阿Ken已经死了，可他始终不肯接受。我不想永远做一个死人的影子。我也想回到家，有老婆孩子等我吃饭。过去是我没有好好珍惜，现在老天肯再给我一次机会，我一定要抓牢。就算被人看不起，我也认了。"

"林明，"阿霆皱眉，"有件事，我…"

"？"

"…不，没什么。"

在阿霆看来，May是否真的怀孕，还需要打一个问号。但这也不过是他片面的揣测，况且May对林明怀有几分真情？林明在帮会究竟握有多少实权？又是否会听信他的告诫？一切都无从判断。假如此刻说错一个字，可能会引发新一轮血腥争斗，他也会被卷入其中，无法脱身。

"霆哥，"林明打断了他的思路，"要是你答应成哥，接手华明会，你猜，我会不会杀了你？"

"…"阿霆皱起眉头看着他，又低头一笑，"也许吧。"

"哈哈哈，开个玩笑，别在意。"林明拍了拍他的肩膀，"此次一别，江湖不见。对吧，霆哥？"

阿霆拿下他放于自己肩头的手，握了一下，笑着说道："好自为之，兄弟。"

听我说，阿峰，你听我说…

你原谅我，原谅我这一次好不好…？

对不起…

对不起，阿峰，是我不该骗你…

对不起…

再给我次机会…？

对不起，对不起…

"…你好，这里是语音信箱。"阿峰倏地抬起眼睛，突入的电话粗暴地将他从失魂状态中拉扯出来。

"主人现在不在家，有事请留言，"他抱着双膝蜷在沙发上，有些茫然地望向电话机，"嘟声提示音后开始记录…峰峰，是妈妈！说好的我们到机场接你，怎么 没坐这个航班？打你手机也关机，出什么事了？你爸又气又急的，已经回公司找人问了。有事没事，快点给我们打个电话说清楚！"

对了。阿峰这才意识到，对远方的父母来说，他们的儿子已经失联太久了。他应该立即向双亲报个平安，可触到手机的那一刻，他又犹豫了。

实际上，他的手机早已没电。当然，绝非找不到电源，不过是他不想。掩盖掉狼狈，他悄然缩回了手。

至少还有这个借口，好让他不用接收外界的任何信息。与世隔绝，听不见也看不到。顺理成章，怀揣着希望，他等的那个人，还会活着回来。

从警局返家后，他不做任何事，连灯也没开，只是窝在客厅的沙发角落里发呆。忘记时间在流淌，忘记自己在呼吸。浑浑噩噩的，他的思绪纷乱，好像想了很多，又好像什么也没想。

然而，母亲的来电打破了这种近乎绝对的自我封闭。阿峰感到悬于头顶的沉重钟摆挣脱了人为的静止，又开始顺理成章地摆动起来。嘀嗒嘀嗒，一分一秒，紧随着 他的脉搏，似阿霆生命的倒计时，听得他惊心动魄。他捂住耳朵，闭起眼睛，想要重新逃进刚才那个空滞的状态中，却再难以做到。

对不起，阿峰，对不起，对不起…

阿霆总是对他道歉，无数次，记不清。这么多年，他一直站在道德高点上责备阿霆。他们两个人之所以决裂，乃至形同陌路，全都是阿霆的错。是阿霆的那些谎言，那些背叛，那些罪行，令他无法接受。一切责任都在阿霆，与他无关。但于内心深处，他明明知道，事情绝非那样简单。

真正背叛这份感情的人，并不是阿霆，而恰恰是他。他对阿霆抱有特殊的期待，却可悲地得不到回应。他厌恶那种无法控制的，失去自我的感觉，害怕终有一天按 捺不住，会被阿霆看轻。他也不敢抵御外界的压力，无论是慈祥的霆母，还是严厉的父亲，他都没有勇气面对。在阿霆深陷权利诱惑，越走越错的时候，他非但没有 奋不顾身，拼命挽救，反而仿佛终于找到了逃避的借口，以此卸下沉重的心理负担，堂皇卑劣地抛弃了阿霆，好让自己轻松脱离困局。

曾几何时，他对阿霆说，做朋友，最重要的是坦诚。现在回想，从他口中说出，是多么讽刺。

如果不是他懦弱又伪善，或他不那么看重可笑的自尊，也许阿霆根本不会坐牢，不会装成另外一个人，也不会…死。

反反复复，断断续续，打了个轮回，他的思绪依然回归到这个结论上来。一遍遍加深的执念令他几欲崩溃，他已经弄不清独自一人躲在这里，时间过去了多久，甚至这场等待的目的也逐渐变得模糊。

他等的，究竟是阿霆，还是他的死讯…？

"叮咚—"

猛然响起的门铃把阿峰惊地浑身一凛。他下意识地做了个想要起身的姿势，又迅速退了回去。

"叮咚—叮咚—"门铃又响了两下。

阿峰迟疑着，慢慢站起来。踩落地毯时，脚上传来一阵火辣的刺痛。他这才意识到自己蜷缩得太久，一条腿已经麻了。

天是黑的，家里一片昏暗。窗外传来飒飒的雨声，同他刚刚回到广州的那夜一样，倾泻而下的落雨衬得周围太过安静，令他的心跳和呼吸显得格外突兀。

阿峰步履沉沉，终于勉强摸到家门，透过猫眼向外望去…

空无一人。是按错？还是来人失去了耐性？

阿峰松了口气，慢慢侧过身，半倚在门背上。就在此时，座机再次响起，迫使他的神经重又紧绷起来。

"你好，这里是语音电话，主人现在不在家。有事请留言，嘟声提示音后开始记录。"

"…"对方没有挂机，也没有说话。

短短一刹，仿佛突然感应到了什么，阿峰心中一动，回转身，一下打开了家门。

街灯的光是一片昏沉，晕透雨幕与窗，漫入走廊的暗色里。似错觉，似故梦，那个人影，竟同多年前那夜一样，低垂着头，背靠着墙壁，默默隐于门边的阴影里，好像从来不曾离去。

听见响动，阿霆明显愣了一下，随即放下了耳边的手机，直起身转过头来。他并没有立即开口说话，而是对着阿峰露出一个熟悉的笑容。这似乎已经成为他的一种习惯，每每遭遇尴尬，或是他想要逃避什么的时候，他就以此来掩饰自己的情绪，然后随便应付过去。

也许，阿峰应该感激，接受他一贯的好心好意，甚至喜极而泣。然而此刻，他心中只觉可恨。

为什么…？阿峰攥紧了拳头。

为什么总是这样？

总是那么无辜，笑得那么轻松，好像一切事情都没所谓。就算受伤，就算流血，心痛、心碎，就算差点死了！也统统不在意？！

为什么总是这样对我？出了事从来不说，永远只对我笑，是想把我隔开，还是想把我赶走？还有多久？还要多少次？！

假如不需要我，又为什么不肯放过我？为什么还要出现在我面前？为什么…总是赖在我心里不走？！

当阿霆反应过来时，颚间已经重重吃了一记拳头。他措手不及，受伤未愈的背部直直砸到墙壁上，撞出一声闷响。走廊的感音灯随之亮起，迎面正照见飞来的另一个拳头。

"阿峰！！"阿霆忍着疼痛大声喝止，一下抓住了阿峰的手腕，"你…"正想质问他，却在看清他的表情后瞬间语塞。

只见阿峰紧咬着牙，呼吸由于激动而变得起伏紊乱，目光中虽然带着无谓的恨，眼圈却是红的。一时间，阿霆只觉得胸口滞闷，想出言安慰，却无从开口。

"放开！"阿峰看了看被阿霆抓着的右手腕，用力挣了一下。

阿霆势弱，想松开他，却忽然注意到他腕上的伤痕，不禁心中一窒，又一下抓紧了他。

"？"阿峰不明白他什么意思，愈加恼恨地看向他。

四目相对的一霎，感音灯熄灭了。阿霆突然侵近，顺势将阿峰的手按到墙上，吻住了他的唇。

大脑空白只是瞬间，阿峰并不打算就此屈服，反而全力反抗起来。一只手被钳制着，他就用另一只手抵住阿霆的胸膛，想推开他，却被阿霆一把握住，直接环到他腰后，整个人乘势压上，堵死了他所有的退路。

大概是淋了雨的缘故，阿霆全身湿漉漉的，带着凉意的发梢时不时碰到阿峰的面颊，刺激着他的神经。

可阿峰仍不甘心，情急之下，照着阿霆肆无忌惮的舌头狠狠咬了一口。

"咝—"阿霆吃痛，一下放开了他，抬起手碰了碰自己的嘴巴。

阿峰转身就要走，阿霆却不给他机会，从背后抱住了他。

"阿峰…"阿霆一面舔吻他的后颈，一面贴近他颤抖的身体，将他拥得更紧。

"阿峰…我要你，阿峰…"

暗夜中，雨声已无法掩盖两人粗重的喘息声。压抑多年的情感一旦迸发，统统化作饥渴的欲，驱使他们彼此讨要，彼此索取，彼此侵占。

不知不觉，阿峰放弃了抵抗，他们在黑暗里激烈拥吻。阿霆的吻直接而粗暴，充满了掠夺性，夹杂着一丝诱人的血腥味，令阿峰沉迷。兴奋使他浑身发软，每一寸肌肤都在胀痛。

阿霆一手揉乱了阿峰后脑的头发，一手从他衬衫的下摆探入，去摸索他的后背。阿峰被吻得喘不过气，残留的些许理智敦促他揪住阿霆凌乱的衣襟，急切地带着他往家的方向移动。

进到屋里，两人再无顾忌。隔着衣料的啃咬和抚触令他们烦躁，他们一面挣脱衣物的束缚，一面迫不及待地再次贴合在一起。

他们在阿峰的卧室里纠缠，床单被两人身上的雨水沾湿。没有细心关切的询问，也没有太多温柔的前戏，阿霆直接进入了阿峰的身体。

像被利刃撕裂，痛彻心扉。每一次的碰撞，与其说是欢愉，不如说是惩罚。他们心知肚明，却不管不顾。他们已经浪费了太多时间去恨，去互相远离，去互相折磨，早已经不起等待，哪怕再多一秒都是煎熬。

阿峰看不清阿霆的身体。他料想他的纹身仍在，那条狰狞的青龙依然盘踞在他胸口，还有那些他无法确切分辨的枪伤，或是刀伤，指尖触及的斑驳，刻满了他经历的痛苦。这就是阿霆，他的阿霆，此刻就在他身边。

阿峰的身体很暖。情不自禁的呻吟带着明显的痛楚，令阿霆兴奋之余几欲失控。他不会知道，这一刻他等了多久。或许这念头多少有些肮脏，他是那样美好，引诱他想要去亵渎，去占有。即便曾经表现得多么无私，他却不得不承认，内心深处他根本无法忍受他被别人夺走。

克制多年的情和欲，灵与肉都需要宣泄。漫漫雨夜，无星亦无眠。倘若是梦，但愿梦里人永远不必清醒。

倘若不是梦…

"…对不起，阿峰。"

"不要。阿霆，答应我，永远不要再说对不起。"


End file.
